


Pillow Talk

by bouquetofwords



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, Radio 1 RPF, nick grimshaw - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwords/pseuds/bouquetofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Harry have a lazy conversation the night before Harry leaves for LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Its 10 pm and Nick Grimshaw has finally said goodbye to the last of his friends he had over for dinner and is ready. Its not very rock and roll but that's just how his life is these days. When he climbs into his bed he does have a mostly naked Harry Styles in his bed as well so maybe it is kind of rock and roll. He doesn't know.

He manages to crawl into bed and plonks himself face first on the edge of his bed when he hears a whining from the other side.

"Why are you all the way on the other side? Come closer"

"No", Nick promptly replied.

"Why? Are you mad at me?"

"I have a million twitter followers. You gain about a million a month. I'm trying to assert myself in this relationship, young Harold", Nick says. Under the sheets, Nick can feel Harry try and kick him from across the bed but not quite reaching him. He wonders if maybe he should stick out his leg a little and make it easier for his boy. "Oh and I am trying to get in touch with my inner diva", he finishes. After Harry's fourth failed attempt Nick sticks out his leg. Harry's leg makes contact in a sharp kick. After a completely immature "Yes!!" Harry does scoot over and attaches himself by Nick's side.

"Besides", he continues while pressing his face to Nick's chest, "I have seen the coachella pictures. Your inner diva is doing just fine". After fussing about with the quilt, accidentally elbowing Nick on the side and being a general nuisance he continues. "Why can't you be a normal boyfriend and get mad for a sensible reason like me going off to LA and how much you will miss seeing me on the regular?"

"I've been seeing your face on and off for more than two years. I'm kind of sick of it", Nick says planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Its over rated". He kisses Harry's nose. "Most times I wake up with a riot of curls on my face and sometimes even my mouth". Harry makes a pleasant sort of noise as Nick kisses him nice and slow on the mouth. When they break apart they are both smiling.

"Besides, I'm jealous of Ben. Isn't that enough? Do I need to be jealous of Cal as well?"

"You're jealous of Ben because he has a moustache and you can't grow one. That has nothing to do with me", Harry snapped jerking his head up suddenly and ensuring that Nick got a mouthful of hair. Obviously, he made a big show of pretending to choke with a smattering of long suffering sighs and his most tragic expression for which he was awarded an eye roll.

"Look, I have already explained this to you. A moustache would make me look more laddy and increase my chances of getting on with Asap Rocky".

"ASAP ISN'T EVEN INTO LADS!!!"

"He would be if I looked more laddy"

"That doesn't even make sense. And I gained 1.5 million followers last month.", Harry huffed turning away from Nick but dragging Nick's arm along with him so it wasn't a sulk so much as him being the little spoon. "I feel very unloved right now. And worthless too"

"That's my plan", he murmurs against Harry's shoulder. "Try and trick you into believing that you are far less amazing than you actually are so you don't leave me".

"Like you would do that", Harry mutters turning slightly to kiss Nick before nuzzling against his neck. "You spend most of your time making me feel like the most special person on earth". 

"Yeah?", Nick replies feeling comfortable and happy with his eyes fluttering shut. "And don't forget I then go on my show and harp on about you for three hours everyday".

"Hmm. There's that too", Harry says face pressed against Nick's chest.

Nick thinks it feels very rock and roll after all.


End file.
